The Haunted Past
by WaterNekoCat
Summary: After saving the future from the 10 000 dragons, the last thing Juvia expected was to discover unknown memories of her past, leading her to a tough decision that will change her life. Forever.


**Summary: **After saving the future from the 10 000 dragons, the last thing Juvia expected was to discover unknown memories of her past, leading her to a tough desicion that will change her life. Forever.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfiction. After watching so many animes, especially Fairy Tail, I haven taken a liking to Gruvia. So I decided to write one. Please forgive me if there are any errors. I am not too sure if I will be continuing this story.

Note that this takes place after they have saved the future. There ages will mainly be around 17-19 with some younger and older.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**The Haunted Past**

_by WaterNekoCat_

* * *

As a child, even now, she never knew where she had come from. The truth is no one knew. All her life she was called a 'gloomy rain woman', and she knew that, oh hell yeah. She always thought that she was going to die lonely, but was proven wrong as she is now a mage in Fairy Tail.

She didn't know how long she had been gazing down on her glass of water. She didn't even notice that _her _Gray-sama was laughing around with her 'love rival' Lucy. She felt scared. There was a trace of fear, along with anxiety bubbling up inside of her. Her mind was fast playing images that she could vaguely recognise. Her heart was trying to tell her something, she knew it, but she just couldn't think straight. She was losing it.

Juvia clutched onto her clothing on the left side of her chest. Her heart was in pain, but not like a disease. Her whole body started to slightly tremble. Her breathing pattern quickened as she started forming sweat beads on the sides of her head. Her body couldn't tolerate with this pain, she felt like fainting on the spot. Luckily no one noticed. Yet. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"Juvia?" A voice called from beside her. Someone did notice.

She felt her body relax as the pain faded away at the sound of the voice as she let out a shakily breath. She tried to respond but her lips felt like they were sealed. What was that? she began to wonder. Is something wrong with Juvia? Is she going to die? Is something bad going to happen?! What's going on, what happening!?

Juvia was beginning to feel frustrated as she grabbed her hair and slammed both elbows on the table, causing the two next to her to jump and look at her.

"Eh? Juvia? Are you okay?"

_"Time's almost up Juvia-chan..." _A deep blood curdling voice echoed inside her.

Her eyes enlarged as she started hyperventilating. Her whole body was trembling violently once again. Her face had gotten paler as more sweat formed. She felt a pair of hands rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Gray, she's freaking out!"

He cursed lightly under his breath. "Master! Something's wrong with Juvia!"

_"Time's almost up... Are you ready?" _The same voice echoed through her veins causing her heart to beat faster. She grasped the table so tight like it was the only thing left. Her knuckles turned white as it started to crack at the pressure.

"Oi Juvia calm down!"

_"Sleep Juvia-chan..." _

Her body couldn't take it anymore as she felt her body slam to the ground. Her eyes closed as the darkness took over, only hearing the sound of footsteps running towards her along with her name.

**xXXxXXx**

She couldn't describe the blank emotion she was feeling when she found at that Gray had stayed by her side when she fainted. Usually her heart would be pounding and she would be dancing with joy, but right now she felt nothing. According to Lucy, she had been passed out for _a week_ and they were starting to worry. Luckily Porsycila said that she had just passed out because of exhaustion, and wasn't allowed to use her magic but Juvia didn't believe that was the real reason. When she had finally regained consciousness, the first person who was there to greet her was Lisanna. Juvia personally loved Lisanna as a friend, probably the only one that she felt comfortable with. She hadn't seen her much after all the drama, but she was glad she could speak to her again.

"Rainwoman."

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a voice she was so familiar with. He was the only one she would allow to call her that. Turning her head, she smiled. "Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel smirked as he walked up to her and helped her out of the bed. "Come on. I gotta get ya' home."

Juvia nodded as Gajeel led her out the door into the guild. Everyone greeted her and asked how she was. She returned to them with a smile, but soon faded as she saw Gray and Lucy together. Gajeel, noticing her behaviour pulled her as he walked faster out the door.

He didn't let go of her arm as they walked home. He was very protective of her since she was the only friend he had in Phantom Lord. As the moon shone onto the street, the silver stars all seemed to wink at her. She huddled her arms closer to her sides as pure white clouds floated away with every breath. As the reached a corner, Gajeel stopped.

"Fairy Hills is just around the corner. I'll leave ya to it okay?" He let go of her arm.

Juvia nodded as she waved, watching him run off. She turned around and started making her way to Fairy hills. She'd always hate walking alone at night. Millions of things raced through her mind but there was one that stood out. The voice.

She shuddered at the thought. The pain she felt before in the guild was a whole new experience. It was like she lost everything, she felt like she was in no where but darkness. The voice haunted her like a nightmare. What would happen the next time it came back? And what did it mean by 'time's running ou-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her foot trip on something and staggered forward. She looked back and saw it was a root of a nearby tree trying to find nutrients in the now dead ground. She cursed as she kept walking with a throbbing foot annoying her like hell. She peered around corners as she looked for cars. Her eyes widened as she caught something from the distance walking towards her. A black figure. She felt her heart beat fast as she turned around and started walking faster.

_Just someone walking by. Nothing scary about that. _Juvia's feet sped up without her mind telling her so. Turning another corner, she heard footsteps coming closer. She started running. She suddenly collapsed as her heel broke. Quietly cursing her own stupidity, she took both her shoes off and carried them with her. Her feet were frozen, and more than once as she almost slipped on the ice.

She couldn't hear any sign of the footsteps, and her feet slowed. She stepped round a corner, almost home, only to come face with the same black figure. She had no idea who it was, but she froze in fear. A deep laugh echoed through the street as the figure lifted up its hand. Juvia turned and ran. She heard the same voice behind and she knew she couldn't out run it, despite her condition. She turned another corner, throwing her boots widely over her shoulder. She turned again, hearing the laugh grow louder. Another turn in the alley and she could feel the warmth of the figures breath on her neck.

"Sleep." The same voice that haunted her whispered into her ear.

Juvia had no time to respond. She felt a sharp pain on her neck as she felt her body give out, only to fall in a pair of the man's arms.

**xXXxXXx**

Juvia's eyes fluttered opened, groaning in the process as she slowly sat up. Scratching the back of her head, she looked down only to find herself in her yesterday's clothes. She looked around only to find that she was in her apartment. How did Juvia get here? Didn't she get captur-

She winced as she felt a pain on her wrist. Turning her wrist over, her eyes widened in shock. _What the hell?! _She had a unusual shaped scar on her wrist. It has a spiral with a spiky leaf in the middle. In the middle of the leaf was the letter 'R', drawn like the flow of water.

Juvia gasped. Had someone marked her as her own? Who would've done such a thing? She clicked her fingers. The man she ran into last night. Why would someone want to mark her as there own? There was no way she was going to live with this. She looked down and examined her wrist, she knew that there was no way she could get it off. _What if people find out Juvia had been branded?_ She thought feeling downcast. She shook her head getting rid of the negative thoughts. She would just have to cover it up with something. Juvia flung her legs off the bed and stood up, walking over to her bathroom door. She was going to have a rough day today.

**xXXxXXx**

As Juvia pushed the guild doors open, she saw Mira look over at her and smile. "Juvia! Come sit here!" She waved. Juvia smiled as she slowly made her way to Mira, sitting down on one of the wooden chairs.

"Hey Juvia, you feeling okay?" Mira asked, concern written all over he face. Juvia looked up and let out a shaky smile. "Yes, Juvia is fine." Mira didn't look convinced. Wouldn't Juvia usually go stalk Gray around in the guild? Mira saw Juvia turn her head over and shoulder. She peeked over to see who she was looking at. Oh. Gray and Lucy. Juvia turned her head back and sighed.

"Maybe Juvia should just give up on Gray-sama. Juvia guesses that he loves Lucy-San after all..." she mumbled looking upset. Mira looked at her in disbelief. Juvia giving up? Now something was definitely wrong with her. She would never give up on him. She would either back Lucy off or try to get his attention. Mira knew very well that Erza had told him to give Juvia a clear-cut response, so why didn't he? She knew it was time to take action.

"Juvia don't give up on him yet." She encouraged her patting her on the arm.

Juvia looked up at Mira and sighed. "What should Juvia do?"

"Easy." Mira said. "Just tell him how you feel."

"Tell him?" Juvia looked down and clenched her fists. "But Juvia has already made it clear to Gray-sama. He should notice by now but obviously he doesn't give a damn!" Juvia told Mira as she slammed her fist in the table looking absolutely depressed. She clearly remembered all those times when Gray never acknowledged her even got annoyed with her and bugged her off. When she had always been there for him.

Mira frowned. "I know Juvia. But the thing is.." Mira held her hands and continued. "If you truly love someone, you would do anything to get their attention. No matter how many times you fail, you always try again."

Hearing Mira give such emotional speech made Juvia smile. "Juvia knows, but also if you really love someone, you would let them go if it makes them happy."

"Why not just try one more time?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

"But.. Juvia.." She quieted down. "Is losing hope.."

"Please Juvia. Just try one more time. He has had such a hard past and he really does need someone he can love. I do believe you are the best option for him." Mira begged, her eyes were pleading right at her.

Seeing Mira like that, Juvia didn't have the heart to say no. Maybe one more try wouldn't hurt her. If she really could get him, she would be the most happiest woman in the world. But what could she do? She has tried to many ways to get his attention and they never worked.

"Alright, one more time." Juvia answered feeling glad to see a smile on Mira's face as she walked off and started washing the cups.

However, when reality had hit her hard again, she realised again that she had just been _branded_. If she tried to be with Gray and ended up being with him, how would he think of her if he found out she was marked? Would it break his heart? More importantly, will her heart break if she fails?


End file.
